The Untitled ChrisCory Slashfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Real person fic. Cory's POV. Not entirely sure how to summerise this. It's basically just shameless Chris and Cory fluff. And it's mainly about their age difference, and how weird that makes Cory feel.


My second attempt at writing a real person fic, and another pairing that is basically canon in my head.  
I just couldn't make this one smutty though. I'm sure those of you that have read my previous fic will be shocked by this, since most of my fics are Kurt-centric and smut-tacular.  
But this is how I see it.

Kurt = smutty.  
Chris = innocent.

I just couldn't ruin that. Like I did with my McHalowitz fic. I can't look at a picture of Kevin and Jenna without thinking about it...

Anyways, hope you enjoy, Humble Readers!  
_  
I am like Tinkerbelle, Humble Readers. I need reviews to live!_

Oh, and obviously I don't own Glee and this never happened. Except for in my head.

* * *

**Fluffy Chris and Cory fic  
**

Me and everyone in the cast have always been really close. We're like one big, loud, crazy family and I see them all as like my brothers and sisters. Well, all except for one of them.

I remember when I first saw Chris, back when we were all first introduced to each other. It seems like a million years ago now that I think back to it. He was so small and sweet, with those rosy cheeks and adorable smile that made him look even more like a baby. The very first thought that came into my head was _"This kid is adorable." _And that hasn't really changed. He's still the most adorable person I've ever met. But back then, in the beginning, it just felt so... wrong.

I've got about eight years on him, and it's _really_ obvious. Next to me, Chris looks like a baby. Even in character, when he's being Kurt and wearing those weird clothes and acting all stuck up and bitchy, he still looked so young. There was something about him that was just so innocent. And yet, he was all I could think about. I would use any excuse just to hang out with him on set. Like when we were shooting 'Single Ladies' out on the football field. I'm not the most amazing dancer at the best of times, but I would get moves wrong on purpose just so Chris to teach me. I've got to say, I enjoyed watching him do that dance way more than was probably healthy.

But I didn't say anything. How could I? Instead I just tried to push those feelings away and forget about it. It was nothing. Chris was just my friend like everyone else, nothing more than that. But there was always that voice in my head that would scoff and say "_Yeah, Cory, you keep telling yourself that." _

When I read through the script for 'Ballad' I couldn't quite believe that there was going to be a whole thing of Kurt being secretly in love with Finn. And I actually felt kind of disappointed when I saw the feelings weren't going to be mutual. Like, _really_ disappointed. I could just picture it all in my head. Kurt and Finn's first kiss. Chris would probably be really embarrassed about it, and his rosy cheeks would get even rosier as it came to the day of shooting. I'd be really gentle and tell him that he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like me and him were kissing, it was just our characters. And Kurt wanted to kiss Finn more than anything. Kurt probably wouldn't be that nervous at all. And then Ryan would say action and I'd lean in to kiss him. I know his lips would be really soft, and the kiss would be kind of chaste at first because he was so nervous, but then he'd get into it and kiss me back. And it would be so incredible, so mind-blowing, so _perfect_ that I'd mess up on purpose just so I could kiss him again.

But, of course, that wasn't going to happen. And as great as it was just thinking about it and picturing it in my head, I knew deep down that I shouldn't be thinking about Chris that way. It kind of felt like I was fantasizing about a twelve year old. Everybody else in the cast looked at Chris like he was their little brother or something. Why couldn't I look at him that way too?

I found myself watching him without even realising it. In between takes he'd usually be joking around with Amber or one of the other girls. It was fascinating how easily he could slip in and out of character, and how easy it was to tell the difference even when he was in costume. I noticed all these little things about him. Like how his eyes weren't really just one colour, but would go from blue to green and back again, sometimes depending on what he was wearing or something. I really loved his eyes. Not that I was ever going to tell anybody that. Especially him.

But I knew that I should probably get this off my chest eventually. All those feelings would drive me crazy if I kept them all bottled up. Not that I really understood what I was feeling. It wasn't the first time that I'd felt that way about a guy, but never this intense. The reason it felt so weird was just because it was Chris. It felt like I was spoiling his innocence just by thinking about him that way, but the feelings were never going to go away. There was no point in ignoring it anymore.

We were in New York promoting the show, which was exciting in itself. There were countless interviews and screaming fans, we were all making our own video diaries, and getting insanely excited every time we saw a Glee poster anywhere. Although, Chris was kind of upset that there weren't many posters of him. As usual, we barely had any time by ourselves as we were always together. But I knew that now would be a good time to tell Chris how I felt. New York was pretty romantic even if we were here to work. And ever since we'd gotten here I'd been struggling not just grab him and kiss him in front of everybody. That probably wouldn't turn out so good. I just needed to get him alone.

I caught up with Chris in his hotel room. It wasn't that out of the ordinary as everyone was always hanging out in everyone else's rooms. Nobody would think it was weird that we were alone together. Although, this was probably the first time we'd been properly alone together in while. Needless to say, I was kind of nervous.

"Why do you look like you're having a small heart attack?" he asked me, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, erm..." I mumbled. I needed to work better at hiding how freaked out I was.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing next to him. "You look really tense. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied, sitting down and making sure there was a good deal of space between us.

Why was I so scared? What was the worst thing that could happen? _Suck it up, Cory!_

"Are you sure?" said Chris, sounding a little bit worried.

"Actually," I said quietly. "There is... something."

"What?" he said. I tried not to look at him as it would only distract me.

"I really need to tell you something, Chris," I said, butterflies having a party in my stomach. "I, erm... I... wow, this is really hard..."

He was looking at me expectantly. Finally I blurted out "I really like you, Chris."

For a second he looked kind of confused. Eventually he said "What do you mean... _like_ me?"

I didn't have to say anything. He could tell exactly what I meant from how much I was blushing.

"Wow," he sighed. "Erm... really?"

I nodded. It felt like I'd lost the ability to speak.

We were silent for a while, which was extremely uncomfortable, but I guess he was just thinking things over. Then he whispered "...why?"

That really shocked me. "What do you mean why? Why wouldn't I like you?"

Chris shrugged and shook his head, looking adorably awkward. We looked into each other's eyes then, for a second that went on forever. His eyes looked really blue today and I found it difficult not to get lost in them completely.

I'm not sure what came over me then, but before I knew it, I leaned in and kissed him. He gasped when our lips touched and I was scared that maybe I'd done the wrong thing. Maybe he didn't actually feel the same way. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. But I didn't have to worry as soon he was kissing me back. It felt as blissful and perfect as I had imagined. We moved closer to each other, my hands running through his hair and stroking his cheek, his hands clinging onto my arms as if I was the only thing stopping him from falling over. His lips were so soft, and he kissed me back with as much need as I was kissing him. It didn't take long for our kiss to become deeper, more passionate, almost heated. His hand bean to slide up my thigh as he let out high little whimpers, as if he was begging for more...

And that's around the time that my brain decided to start working again.

_He's just a kid... a teenager... look at him, he's a baby... it's like you're taking advantage of him... why can't you like someone your own age, Cory? _

I seriously hated that voice in my head.

"I can't do this," I said, pulling away from him and standing up awkwardly.

"W-why?" said Chris, sounding dazed from the kiss. And the abrupt ending.

How was I meant to explain this to him?

"I feel so wrong for liking you," I said without thinking. I'd been doing a lot of things without thinking lately.

Chris looked a little hurt, which was understandable. "Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "Nothing at all! Really, Chris, it's just... you're just a baby. Especially compared to me. I feel like I'm... ruining your innocence just by looking at you in that way."

He smirked and shook his head. "You know, it's funny how everyone always assumes I'm so pure and innocent just because I look like a twelve year old and you guys are all older than me."

"So," I said slowly. "You're saying you're _not_ so pure and innocent?"

Chris' cheeks got a little rosier and he looked at the ground.

"Well... technically I'm about as pure and... _virtuous _as they come. I wouldn't say I was _innocent_ though."

Surprisingly, I knew exactly what he meant when he said that. It didn't make me feel any better though.

"Still," I said. "It just feels kind of... I mean, I feel like... like..."

"A dirty old man perving on a teenage boy?" he offered with a smile.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Erm... yeah. Exactly that."

Chris laughed as well, getting to his feet and looking up at me. The urge to kiss him again was overwhelming.

"Look, Cory," he said. "I really like you too. But I don't want you to feel like it's wrong to be with me. So, if you'd prefer it, we can wait until our age difference makes you less uncomfortable. And, until then, we can just pretend like this never happened. That sound good?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

He smiled at me beautifully, and before I left his room he got on his tip-toes and planted and soft kiss at the corner of my mouth and tingled long after I'd returned to my own room. It wasn't going to be easy to forget about this.

We were back filming the second half of the Season and, although I hadn't forgotten about what had happened in New York, I'd managed to push it to the back of my mind. Chris seemed to be way better at pretending like nothing had happened than I was, but neither of us ever mentioned it again. And then we started shooting the Madonna episode.

We were all busier than ever as we had so many musical numbers to record and film, so I didn't really get to see Chris unless we were in a scene together or something. One of the last numbers we shot was _4 Minutes_, with everyone on set sitting on the bleachers and watching Chris, Amber, Heather, Naya and the rest of the dancers. I hadn't really seen much of their rehearsals so I wasn't sure what to expect. I couldn't really imagine Chris as a cheerleader. But soon I didn't need to imagine anymore.

The moment I saw Chris in his Cheerios uniform it was as if my brain stopped working. I couldn't see or hear anything else and all I could think was _"When did Chris get so hot?" _

Throughout the entire performance, during every take, he was the only person I looked at. I had never noticed just how much he'd grown up in such a short amount of time, and I wasn't entirely sure why it was seeing him in a Cheerios uniform that made me realise that. But, combined with his dancing and the fact that he was singing in such a deep voice, he was totally mesmerizing. It was like one minute he was all cute and adorable, and the next he was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. Seriously, when did that happen? When did Chris get so hot?

When shooting was done I knew that I had to talk to him. There was no way that I was going to be able to hide how I felt about him after seeing him like that, it would just drive me insane. Luckily, Chris was in his trailer. He hadn't changed out of his Cheerios uniform yet and he was twirling those cool sword things that he has which never, ever stopped being impressive.

"Hey, Cory," he said as he put the swords back in their case and took a seat.

"Hey," I said quietly. I couldn't help but stare at him a little bit in that uniform. Although it probably looked kind of creepy from his point of view, me gawking at him like that, so I thought I'd better say something before I freaked him out.

"You and Amber were really awesome today. Y'know, performing _4 Minutes_. I'm sure it's going to look really cool on the show."

Chris smiled and said "Thanks. It was really fun."

I sat down next to him, once again making sure that there was a fair bit of space between us. I didn't quite trust myself.

"You know, I never thought in my wildest dreams that one day I'd be on TV playing a cheerleader," Chris mused.  
I laughed a little. "I think you make a pretty good cheerleader actually."

"Oh, totally," he said sarcastically. "I should have been doing this the whole time. Cheering is obviously my calling."

We both laughed. I loved the sound of his laughter.

"I've got to say though," he said. "This uniform is the most unflattering thing I've ever been made to wear. I look ridiculous."

Now that made me laugh. Had he not looked in a mirror?

"Are you kidding?" I said before I had a chance to stop myself. "You look totally hot."

Chris raised his eyebrows at me in surprise.

"I look _hot_, do I?" he said slowly, brushing his hair out of his face. I couldn't help but notice as he did that how the Cheerios top showed off his biceps perfectly. Wait, when did Chris get biceps?

"Yeah," I finally said. "You do."

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours to me. His eyes looked greener today, with flecks of light blue here and there. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than Chris' eyes. I must have been hypnotized or something because, before I ever realised what had happened, I had moved closer to him, leaned forward and kissed him gently. I'd forgotten just how soft his lips were. New York seemed like a million years ago now. When out lips separated, Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're not feeling uncomfortable about us anymore," he said quietly.

"I guess not," I whispered back.

He giggled a little bit, shaking his head at me.

"So it only took seeing me dressed as a cheerleader for our age difference to no longer make you feel like you were ruining my innocence," he said. "Funny how your mind works, Cory."

"Trust me, I don't really get it either," I said. "But, come on. You suddenly went from adorable to sexy as hell in the space of about a day! How am I meant to resist you after that?"

"Good point," he laughed.

And soon we were kissing again, his fingers running through my hair, one of my hands on is waist and the other cupping his face. As our kiss became more passionate, Chris murmured against my lips "I still think I look ridiculous in this uniform."

All I could do was laugh and kiss him harder.

* * *

..._and that's why Ryan Murphy banned sex in trailers. _

Ignore that. This fic isn't smutty, damn it!  
Anyway, REVIEW ME!

xxx


End file.
